Just kiss that mofo
by MaryRodideal
Summary: Sakura is a new girl , in a new school, but there's an half of year that already passed , plus a funny thing , she didn't remember that boy , Sasuke .Where have he been for 5 months,why didn't she pay attention to him earlier. Thats a SasuSaku fanfin based on a real story , I'll try to write as fast and of course as good as I can.So read and review. :3


...

-Give me your pen, he said.  
She gave him a confused look, because they didn't use to talk till that moment.  
-Why? I don't owe you one!  
- But I like your pen, he said again, looking in her eyes and then he smirked.  
-Ghh, Okays, but promise you'll give me back, okay? And why do you want it so bad? She asked, without any reasons do to that. But after she asked she understood that she didn't really care.  
-Because I like your pen, it's not enough?  
-Whatever.  
She turned back to her desk, continuing to talk to one of the girls she was sitting with. She didn't even think about that moment, why would she. After some 2-3 minutes the bell rang and their teacher didn't come back. Everybody was relieved. They had no homework and how it was the last day, a Good Friday, they will be free for the whole weekend, not free at all but one class less.

* * *

-Harunoooooo! – She heard a funny girl's voice calling her up.

-What's up Konan, Sakura turned around to face one of her friends.  
-Waiting for my brother and as usual he's late .You're going to your French classes aren't you?  
- Yeah, and I have to admit I'm late too, so see ya on Monday.  
-Sure! Bye.  
- Bye, she yelled back to Konan, running out of school, because she really was late.  
She crossed the schoolyard in a hurry and she ran till the bus station .She looked at her phone , she had to be there in 10 minutes .And the bus still wasn't coming .She was looking everywhere just because of her little problem and suddenly somebody she didn't expected appeared . It was that boy; Sasuke was pretty cute she admitted, tall, with really good black hair, dark eyes and god, that impertinent looking he always has.  
-You home? He simply asked.  
-No.  
- Extra classes?  
- Yes, I have Frenc… she didn't manage to finish when he said:  
-Here it is.  
Sakura didn't notice that the bus was at its usual place .She get in looking for a free place, but then she remembered she wasn't alone. She saw 2 free places and tried to move to toward then.  
- So French class's haa? That's why you are so good at French.  
-Hmm, I guess so .In my old school I learned only English, but I really like French.  
-You're not normal, not at all.  
-Shut up .French isn't such a horrible language, and the fact that you don't like the teacher doesn't make the language bad. And one more thing I don't like her either.  
-Of course you don't.  
-Puff.  
- You're going home or somewhere else?  
-No at home.  
-That's what you usually do after school?  
-Must of the time.  
-But some extra classes, a language or sport, I don't know?  
- Well, how I said, I'm going home.  
-And, what are you doing at home? But wait, you don't go anywhere except school?  
-Yes, school is the only one. I read at home, he smirked.  
She didn't really know him, okay she didn't know him at all, but Sasuke wasn't the type of boy that goes home at read books. That thing seems strange to her right now.  
-Really? You read? That's interesting.  
-Why are you so surprised? He raised his right eyebrow.  
-Nowadays it's an uncommon this or I don't know. The amount of boys I met that used to read is approximately any.  
He didn't say anything as well as she was looking at the window and he saw that her thoughts were far.  
-Goood, I'm laaaaate! It's just the second lesson and I'm late again.  
-Why again?  
-On Wednesday was our first lesson and because of some problems I was an half of our late, she said that and smiled.  
-Wow, he smiled too and gave her a look and she found that look a little bit weird, but again, she didn't really care. Why would she?  
-So, bye, here is my station.  
-Good bye, he said, and moved to her place near to the window.

* * *

What he was thinking about, and why did she smile some seconds after she get off.  
Sure she didn't know about what they will be through in a while, so it meant nothing. But it's the same for each of us. Each beginning of every new person in our life isn't there because it's just a mistake. That person is there for something more, that that's their kind of situation.


End file.
